La resistencia
by Chocolate120
Summary: Kuki, Mushi, Tommy y Joey se vieron obligados a crear la resistencia luego del final apocaliptico que les llego recordar. Recuerdos, nuevos amigos y nuevos temores los persiguen ¿Le resistencia sobrevivirá?¿Sera solo una aventura pasajera? Descubrelo en este fick :3 (Segunda parte de: "Recuerden)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todooooos! Realmente los extrañe -Shoro- bueno, se que los hice esperar pero aqui tenemos la segunda parte de recuerden *O* Gracias a todos por los reviews c': me hacen feliz...**

**Bueno para empezar, aquí en este fick tenemos 4 nuevos personajes y debo ver si agrego mas c: Pero buenu luego veré n.n Las descripciones estan al final de este capitulo... Bueno, 2 de las descripciones las otras 2 estan en mi perfil c: Buenu, no los entretengo mas OwO**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen (Buenu, algunos si xP) Y esto lo hago sin fines de lucro**

* * *

Todo era silencio, todo era oscuro… Lo único que quedaba desde que comenzó la tiranía de padre era eso, los niños ya no disfrutaban de la vida, solo hacían lo que los adultos ordenaban. ¿Y todos los K.N.D? Bueno, ellos solo habían sido "transformados" a adultos y/o adolescentes, con la modesta máquina de padre, para servirle como su "Guardia". Ellos monitoreaban todo y cada uno de los lugares de la ciudad, siempre buscando un grupo de jóvenes llamados "resistencia"… Te estarás preguntando ¿Quién es su líder? Fácil, Kuki Saban.

-Kuki!... Kuki!- Alguien llamaba a la azabache, la cual hasta hace unos minutos dormía "plácidamente", realmente no se podía dormir tranquilo en estos tiempos, estaban siempre en custodia, siempre pero siempre debían estar alerta, a cada paso cada movimiento que padre haga ellos debían estar adelantados… No podían estar tranquilos.

-¿Qué pasa Mushi?-Pregunto desperezándose.

-Debemos movernos, Tommy capto una de las transmisiones de Padre. Vienen para aquí-Dijo la ya no tan pequeña japonesita, todos habían crecido en estos años, eso nadie te lo niega.

-Avísale a todos… Dentro de 10 minutos salimos –Dijo firmemente Kuki, ella seguía siendo la niña tierna e imperativa pero ahora estaba al mando de un grupo así que se mostraba seria y fría.

Mushi asintió y salió de allí para dirigirse donde estaban los demás, en estos año habían incluido a personas nuevas, en este caso 4 quedan ya que muchos fueron capturados por padres en algunos pasos en falso.

-Chicos! Hay que preparar todo, en 10 minutos salimos-Dijo Mushi cuando los tuvo enfrente ¿  
De quienes hablo? Bueno, de Tommy, Joey, Verde, Dante, Seogumi y Masunny.

Tommy ahora era la viva imagen de su hermano hace unos años, su era cabello castaño y estaba alborotado, esta flaco y alto, también ahora tiene un interés latente por la tecnología… Joey también se parecía a su hermano pero Kuki lo negaba, para ella solo había un Wally y por más que quisiera a Joey él no se comparaba con su rubio. Verde y Dante son hermanos y forman parte de los 4 nuevos integrantes, entre los 2 hacen un gran equipo. Antes de que los encontraran ellos estaban solos, sobrevivieron a todo y ahora son una base para la seguridad del grupo, se dice que ellos eran parte de los adolescentes pero ellos, en contra de lo que ideo padre decidieron trabajar solos. Seogumi y Masunny son 2 hermanas gemelas, ellas fueron las encontradas más reciente, cuando fueron encontradas estaban acorraladas por los adultos sin embargo mostraron muchos potencial y por eso Kuki las tuvo en cuenta…

~FLASH BACK~

Kuki y su equipo corrían rápidamente, se habían quedado demasiado tiempo en ese lugar y ya se escuchaban el ruido de los vehículos y los murmullos de los adultos, la ciudad se había vuelto muy monótonamente tiránica ¿A qué me refiero con esto? Bueno, todo está ordenado a su justo objetivo, todos se despiertan a las 6 de la mañana y comienzan su vida diaria, sin embargo todo esto está bajo la tiranía de padre. Todo ordenado al punto justo donde solo el salga beneficiado.

Cada vez se escuchaban más fuertes, lo que hiso que los chicos apurren el paso pero al doblar la esquina se dieron cuenta que estaban rodeados, todos sacaron sus armas y comenzaron a caminar sigilosamente…

-Kuki… No nos rodean a nosotros-Susurro Mushi al ver a 2 chicas casi igual siendo atacadas por los adultos

-Aprovechemos y corramos-Dijo Tommy, Verde y Dante lo fulminaron con la mirada ¿Dejarlas allí? Eso sería completamente inaceptable, ellos sabían bien lo que era estar solos aquí en este mundo tiránico y no querían que nadie corriera la misma suerte que sus amigos, los cuales terminaron como los K.N.D convertidos en adultos y adolescentes monótonos que solo deseaban hacer y pensar como padre.

-No las dejaremos aquí…-Dijo Verde, Dante asintió… Kuki observo la situación y vio como las niñas se manejaban frente a tal momento por el cual todos estarían aterrados. Ellas estaban tranquilas, miraban con una sonrisa a los adultos mientras sacaban armas de dulces como en los K.N.D… Eso llamo la atención de todos.

-Vamos a ayudarlas, pero luego las dejaremos. No tenemos los suficientes recursos como para mantener a 2 personas más-Dijo Kuki firme, todos tomaron sus armas y comenzaron a seguir a su líder.

Para cuando ellos se propusieron a ayudar las 2 chicas ya habían acabado con la mitad de los adultos ágilmente, con distintas técnicas y armas parecía que les fue muy fácil. Sin embargo cada vez se amontaba más gente a ayudar a los adultos.

Verde y Dante les cubrieron el franco izquierdo, Joey y Mushi, que nunca se separaban, cubrieron el franco derecho y así ellos comenzaron a despejar la zona. Kuki y Tommy se escabullían para atacar por detrás. Las 2 chicas se sorprendieron al ver nuevas personas y una de ellas ataco a Joey.

-¿Quién eres y que se supone que haces?-Pregunto apuntándole con el arma, Mushi trato de ayudarlo pero solo logro que la otra chica le hiciera lo mismo.

-Vi-vinimos a ayudarlas-Tartamudearon los 2, las chicas se miraron entre sí.

-Solo no estorben-Dijo una de ellas.

Siguieron terminando con los adultos, esto se parecía a los apocalipsis zombis de las películas, salvo por varios puntos: Nadie mata a los adultos, el amor que sienten hacia sus padres hace que sea imposible matarlos además de que ellos son peores que los zombis.

Pero se amontonaban cada vez más, Kuki y Tommy habían preparado una bomba paralizadora pero cuando Kuki ágilmente se las estaba por arrojar vio lo más temible… El que lideraba esto era nada más y nada menos que Walabee Beatles.

Kuki quedo petrificada y uno de los adultos la vio, aprovecho esto y se acercó para atacarla pero cuando le iba a propinar un golpe algo lo detuvo… Era una de las chicas que estaban salvando.

-Hey tú!-Dijo tratando de hacerla reaccionar, Kuki por el grito se despabilo rápidamente.-retirémonos! Son demasiados y llegaran más-

Luego de esto ambas salieron rápidamente de allí, nadie recuerda como pero salieron. Kuki se pasó todo el día pensando en el… En Wally, nunca había sabido lo que le paso, solo que ahora estaba del lado de padre y eso era lo más triste

Kuki estuvo completamente agradecida con esta chica que la salvo, se llamaba Masunny y su hermana gemela Seogumi, ambas se habían ganado un pase para entrar en la "Resistencia"

~Fin FLASH BACK~

* * *

**Aqui el final de este capitulo uwu Bueno, aqui estan las descripciones de Seogumi y Masunny c: Las copie tal cual me las mandaron las personas en las cuales estan inspiradas n.n PD: Las de Verde y Dante estan en mi perfil :3 **

**Nombre: Seogumi  
Edad: 16 años (mayor por 10 segundos) (le gusta recordarselo a cada rato a su hermana)  
Aspecto: Piel blanca (así como la de Wally XD) cabello castaño oscuro (casi negro) corto hasta los hombros, ojos cafes, 1.65 de altura  
Caracter: Es inteligente (sabelotodo) pero muy ingenua, le gustan las bromas, es paranoica (reina del drama), se estresa fácilmente, se siente cómoda al estar con sus amigos, es responsable y puntual, amante de la limpieza, es alegre ...es sobreprotectora con su hermana  
Cosas que le gustan y disgustan: le gusta la tecnología, practica deportes como el ciclismo pero tambien le gusta comer, adora los abrazos, le teme a las alturas, detesta el heavy metal  
Seogumi trata siempre de ver el lado positivo a las situaciones  
Nombre: Masunny  
Edad: 16 años  
Aspecto: Piel blanca (así como la de Wally XD) cabello castaño oscuro (casi negro) largo, ojos cafes, caderona (no se que onda con eso pero igual lo puse XD) 1.65 de altura  
Caracter: le gusta hacer bromas pero no que le hagan (eso no significa que es comediante) es sarcastica, madura Cuando se molesta es temible, ya que suele ser muy fría y da algo de miedo. (mis personajes favoritos femeninos son 5 y 86, asi que me gustaria interactuar mas con ellas si no es mucha molestia) es valiente (bueno alguito no mas)  
Cosas que le gustan y disgustan: adora adora adora los videojuegos y ver la tele (muuuuuuuucha tele) preferiria estar en casa que salir...le gusta la moda y la musica, tocar el piano y el violin, no le gustan los abrazos y otras muestras de cariño porque las ve innecesarias  
Masunny es buena lider (claro que Uno es mejor) ESA ES MASUNNY**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi hi! Bueno, no me golpeen pero no pude actualiza muy rápido ;-; Tratare de subir mas rapido pero los capítulos serán mas cortos por falta de tiempo y para a la vez tener mas capítulos nwn7 Mi objetivo es llegar a los 100 Rw Así que estos ayudan :3333 Bueno, no los entretengo mas, espero que les guste**

* * *

Corrían rápidamente, si no lo hacían pronto los encontrarían y eso era inaceptable. Pero de pronto Dante paro y su hermana al percatarse hizo lo mismo.

-Que ocurre?-Pregunto la chica intrigada

-Shh- dijo su hermano

-Pero que...- La chica iba a decir algo pero su hermano le señalo, allí estaban varios guardias de los adultos, uno de ellos, el que mas le llamo la atención a verde era un rubio de ojos verdes, encajaba perfecto en la descripción...

-Es el?- Pregunto Dante al ver la cara de su hermana, la cual simplemente asintió.

¿De que hablaban los 2 hermanos? Pues de el "Innombrable"...

~FlashBack~

-Que ocurrió? Por que te quedaste así? Podrían habernos convertido y tu allí paralizada- Verde le reclamaba por lo ocurrido hace rato, ella no sabia nada y Kuki estaba a punto de comenzar a llorar

-Y-yo...- Kuki siempre se mostraba dura pero ahora estaba desecha, ¿Como iba a reaccionar si el amor de su vida ahora era un zombie de los adultos?

-Verde... NO seas dura con ella, algo debe haber pasado para que se ponga así- Dijo Dante abrazando a la japonesa, el desde el primer día la ah visto como la mas hermosa...

-SI así son, prefiero irme con mi hermana y seguir solas- Dijo Massuny en forma de broma, pero nadie se lo tomo bien y solo la fulminaron con la mirada

-¿Te acabamos de salvar y dices así?- Pregunto Verde, ella era tierna y tímida pero como dije... ERA. Lo que los adultos hicieron y la crueldad con la que vivió por años la hicieron volverse fría, muy fría

-No trates así a mi hermana!-Dijo Seogumi tratando de aniquilar con la mirada a la pequeña verde

-Basta!- Grito Kuki -No ven que los incomodan?- Pregunto señalando a los chicos (Mushi- Tommy- Joey)

-Fueron ellas, nos tratan así después de salvarlas- Verde estaba mal, últimamente siempre estaba de mal humor.

-Ellas me salvaron a mi, por eso formaran parte de la resistencia... No me importa lo que digas Verde, yo soy la lider aquí... No tu- Kuki habia vuelto a la normalidad -Les contare lo que paso...-

Todos comenzaron a escuchar atentamente

-Cuando era pequeña formaba parte de una organización de niños contra los adultos y adolescentes, yo era del sector V... Tenia 4 compañeros: N° 1 o mas conocido como Nigel, N°2 también conocido como Hoagie y el hermano de Tommy, N° 4 que es el hermano de Joey y mi amo...-Iba a terminar la frase pero se sonrojo, tocio y prosiguió -Y también llamado Wally, por ultimo N°5, que era mi mejor amiga y se llamaba Abby- Una pequeña lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

Dante se acerco y aprovecho el momento para abrazarla, el descifro lo que la chica iba a decir "Mi amor" Pensó dolido, ella estaba enamorada, pero el lucharía por ella.

-A los 13 años se les borraba la memoria a los agentes, y como es de esperar eso paso conmigo y con mis amigos... Sin embargo, cuando este Apocalipsis estaba por ocurrir...- Kuki pensó por un momento ¿Y si la odiaban por ser la causa de todo esto? Prefirió callarlo -Cuando ocurrió no supe mas de mis amigos, sin embargo hoy los vi y me quede atónita. LO siento pero es algo que duele mucho- Comenzó a llorar, era lo mas esperado, todos comenzaron a consolarla pero Tommy, Mushi y Joey la miraban de manera extraña preguntándose ¿Por que mintió?

~Fin FlashBack~

-La foto que nos mostró, la recuerdo y si, es el- Dijo Verde, ella sabia bien la obsesión que su hermano tenia por Kuki, a ella le parecía tierno que su hermano este enamorado pero al mismo tiempo le daba rabia que el la quiera mas.

-Iré...- Dijo su hermano secamente, ella asintió

-Yo te cubro- Susurro ella

-No, tu debes procurar que no se den cuenta que no estamos- Dijo Dante, luego de esto tomo una de las pistolas y se fue, su hermana miraba melancólicamente ¿Cuando había crecido tanto?

Dante caminaba sigilosamente acercándose al rubio que estaba solo, merodeando por allí... A Dante le daba rabia, este tipo era el que le robaría a la chica que amaba... Y lo peor es que fue todo su culpa... No la de Kuki ya que la chica le había contado los últimos minutos antes del Apocalipsis


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Bueno, tarde, demasiado pero ya... Al fin pude inspirarme y ponerme a hacer este capitulo que tendra de perspectiva la de Wally nwn**

**DISCLAIMER: Ls personajes no me pertenecen **

* * *

Otro día mas y ni me acuerdo como llegue aquí... Me siento perdido, aburrido y monopolizado por Padre... El es mi jefe, mejor dicho, mi dueño pero aunque siempre este haciendo lo mejor para esta ciudad eliminando a esos mocosos idiotas de los K.N.D y de la resistencia, siento impotencia y desden al tenerlo cerca. Lo odio.

-Wallabe... - Una chica lo llamo, el se acerco a duras penas, ya sabia de quien se trataba...

-Hola mi amor...- Dije con una sonrisa forzada. Padre les asignaba una esposa a cada uno de los adultos, aunque tuviera unos pocos 18 años de vida ya estaba casado con Fanny...

Le bese la frente

-Que frío que estas últimamente ¿Que ocurre?- Pregunto ella curiosa

-Nada mi vida...- Volví a sonreír mientras me iba para prepararme, hoy teníamos guardia...

Me puse mi mediocre traje de trabajo, era grisaseo y tenia una gran P en los hombros y en el pecho, en letras doradas, GUARDIA ANTI-KND... NO se porque pero hay veces en las cuales me pongo a pensar: ¿Podríamos vivir en paz? Este odio irracional que tenemos contra los niños es muy idiota... Se supone que los niños son malos pero cuando los tengo frente a frente solo pienso en perdonarlos, dejarlos ir... Sus caras al hacerlos mayores son tan tristes que me dan pe... ¿Pero que mierda estoy diciendo? Soy Wallabe Beatles y odio a los K.N.D y todo lo que conlleva esa sociedad de niños idiotas.

-Hola Wallabe- Dijo mi "Amigo" Ace al pasar a buscarme, el era uno de las pocas excepciones, el no estaba casado con nadie, era uno de los "solitarios"... El es mi compañero de guardia, nosotros 2 somos los agentes mas renombrados de toda esta ciudad. Ningún niño se nos escapa... Bueno, salvo esa vez...

~FlashBack~

Hoy tendríamos un gran día, los idiotas de la resistencia habían sido poco inteligentes y al quedarse mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar dimos con su ubicación. Cuando llegamos allí ellos no estaban, sin embargo, se oían sus pasos a los lejos...

-A todas las unidades, están escapando, no están lejos pero creo que dimos con "La resistencia"-Ace era inteligente y no se como dio al clavo, realmente si se como, se encontraron unos buzos verdes, unas gomitas para cabellos con pompones violetas y unos cuantos artefactos muy utilizado por esta "Resistencia"...

Pocas veces dimos con esta, a su líder la llamamos "La demoledora", es la primera vez que con Ace damos con "La Resistencia" pero los pocos que han dado con ella y su líder, no han salido a salvo.

La leyenda dice que "La resistencia" esta conformada mayormente por K.N.D's, sinceramente, eso no me da miedo, no tengo ni un poco de miedo pero los nervios que dan el llegar a ser uno de los primeros que derroto a "La demoledora" seria perfecto... Quizás podría dejar este trabajo para vivir del goce y la fianza que conlleva el atraparla.

-Vamos lindo jaja- Ace usaba esa clase de chistes muchas veces, no se porque pero por mas que sea mi "amigo" siento ganas de golpearlo en la cara o alejarme de el...

Nos acercamos adonde los refuerzos quedaron y vimos a 2 chicas que les estaban ganando, nos carcajeamos un rato por como los inútiles de los sectores de Nigel, Abby y Hoagie fallaban y fallaban. Esos si son idiotas mayores y me caen peor que Ace.

Luego de ver como les iban ganando concluimos que debíamos ayudar, nos acercamos y todo iba bien hasta que una de las chicas de "La resistencia" se me acerco, parecía ágil pero, por alguna razón, al verme la chica se paralizo... Titubeo y cuando Ace la iba a atacar por detrás otra chica lo detuvo y de alguna forma lo neutralizo, yo me quede atónito y no me podía mover, se que esto me lo reclamarían mucho.

~Fin FlashBack~

Se que esto paso hace mucho pero de alguna forma sigo pensando en esa chica, me parecía linda y muy tierna... Sin embargo ella debe odiarnos y dudo encontrarla otra vez.


End file.
